


Cuddle Bunny

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finds out that his boyfriend is a complete cuddle bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bunny

**Note:** Inspired by [these panels](http://meeya87.tumblr.com/post/12983517920) from [Yachin Hanbun no Ibasho Desu](http://www.mangaupdates.com/series.html?id=42603) by [Asou Kai](http://www.mangaupdates.com/authors.html?id=1058)

 

\--

 

 _“He loves giving out hugs, dealing out friendly slaps on the back and shoulder and any other means of physically expressing emotions to another person. This apparently included hugging his bed partner as he slept as well.”_

 _  
_

Kon was a cuddle bunny. It was entirely possible that this habit had developed as a result of having been grown in a test tube completely devoid of human contact but the point was, Kon loved to snuggle. Well, he just loved human contact period. He loves giving out hugs, dealing out friendly slaps on the back and shoulder and any other means of physically expressing emotions to another person. This apparently included hugging his bed partner as he slept as well.

 

The bed partner in question lay stiffly on his side on top of the sheets, doing a fairly good impersonation of a plank of wood as he wondered if he could sneak out of Kon’s arms without waking the boy up. Tim wriggled slightly in experimentation and jumped slightly as he felt the meta’s TTK hold him down in place. Tim sighed in resignation, the puff of breath fluttering lightly against Kon’s arm, _‘Looks like I’m not going anywhere.’_ He gave the offending limb a light glare, gently tapping against the arm with the back of his hand as it lay curled around his shoulder. Fingers twitched lightly against the back of his neck, making the smaller boy jump slightly in surprise.

 

 _‘I can’t sleep like this…’_

 _  
_

As he lay there on the bed, listening to the soft inhale and exhale of breath from the body he was pressed again, Tim began to relax bit by bit. Without having anything to do, he began to notice certain things. Like how warm Kon was. It was a bit like snuggling into your favorite blanket on a cold winter morning.  Except that blankets don’t pull you in closer to press firmly against a firm chest with a sigh. His blush deepened at the pleasurably shiver that went through him at the feel of his hair being ruffled by Kon’s breath.

 

Tim groaned slightly into Kon’s dark shirt as he realized that in his current position, there really was _no_ chance of getting out of Kon’s grip without waking him up. The last shift had forced Tim to use Kon’s upper arm as a makeshift pillow as the larger boy curled up into Tim as though he was shielding the boy in his arms. Slowly, Tim tilted his head up, pushing slightly against the arm on his shoulder blades for some space. He took advantage of Kon’s unconscious state and took his time admiring the strong lines of the clone’s face.

 

Wistfully he traced the strong jaw line with his eyes, his gaze soft in its contemplation as he wondered how tired Kon must have been to fall asleep so quickly.  The past week had been extremely hectic for the superheroes. They had practically been run ragged running from one emergency to another, with little to no down time in-between. And Tim had had Robin duties to attend too, along with school. Frankly, he wasn’t sure how he managed to drag himself through the day. But the long hours had taken their toll on every Titan on the roster.

 

When the weekend rolled along, Tim had been mentally ready for two more days of crazy hero work without any sign of immediate rest. Nightwing however, had noticed the state of the Titans and had announced that they would be taking a much needed day off. The minute Nightwing had gotten the words out, Kon had grabbed Tim by the wrist and _flew_ him into his room. Spluttering in confusion, Tim barely managed to ask what Kon was planning when his boyfriend quickly deactivated various traps and alarms on his costume and neatly pulled his cape off, tossing it over the back of a nearby chair.

 

Tim had barely got a question out to inquire about Kon’s intentions (Because they had _agreed_ to take it slow and to _not_ rush into anything more sexual without some form of discussion) that the blue eyed clone pressed a quick kiss to his open mouth. Blinking in surprise at the sudden attack, Tim barely noticed that his mask was gently peeled off and he was herded to the bed.

 

“ _You_ look like death warmed over. Actually I think death warmed over would look better than you right now.” Tim dropped down on the bed slightly stunned, watching Kon as he pulled his boots off, continuing his sentence without missing a beat. “And I for one would like to catch up on my Z’s. I need my beauty sleep dude.” Tim snorted in amusement as Kon quickly chucked his boots off and clambered onto the bed, dragged the smaller boy with him. “Yeah, you could stand to sleep for a hundred or so years.”

 

Kon grinned easily at the light barb, turned on his side to look at Tim as he replied, “Does that mean you like me for more than my good looks?” Tim blushed slightly, warmth filling him as Kon chuckled and brought his hand up to brush light fingertips against the pink flush on Tim’s cheeks. “I like you for more than good looks too.” Tim gave him a wry smile, “That’s a comforting thought.” Kon gave a sleepy hum in reply as his hand dropped down from cheek to soft sheets, “Good thought to go to sleep too.”

 

Tim smiled fondly as Kon’s eyes closed half way through the sentence and he fell asleep scant seconds after he finished speaking. For a minute, Robin lay in bed to watch Superboy sleep before deciding that he would let the larger boy sleep in peace as he went through some paperwork that had turned into a backlog. He had barely sat up when Kon had thrown an arm over his shoulder and pulled him and that was when Tim found himself stuck.

 

Tim watched Kon’s long lashes twitch slightly and for a moment, he held his breath. Fearful that somehow he had forced Kon out of his peaceful repose. But Kon’s breath remained smooth and steady – long inhale, slow exhale – and Tim let out a small sigh of relief. Sleep slowly brushed against the edge of his mind as he brought a hand up to pull Kon’s arm down and away from the back of his neck. Tim was surprised that the TTK didn’t stop him from pulling at the limb until Kon’s loose fingertips were resting languidly against his ear.

 

With half mast eyes, Tim slowly ran his hand up from Kon’s elbow to his wrist, pressing his fingertips gently into Kon’s palm as though to keep his hand on his head. Tim turned his face slightly to press his lips against the inside of Kon’s wrist in a brief kiss before resting his forehead against Kon’s chest. He barely managed to hold a yawn in, letting out a long sigh instead as he allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

 

His grip on Kon’s hand loosened slightly as his breaths become deeper and he drifted off into a deep sleep. Those strong long fingers dragging against warm skin as they slid down slightly to rest scant centimeters away from slightly parted lips. Tim was in a deep, dreamless sleep as Kon slowly opened his eyes, dark blue eyes gazing in silent pleasure at the sleeping boy before him. He let his fingers trail through Robin’s soft dark hair for a moment before he leaned forward to kiss Tims’ forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams.” He whispered before closing his eyes and followed Robin into dreamland.


End file.
